Quinn's Lost Summer
by iamJugsTheClown
Summary: A short little drabble on how Quinn came to be affiliated with the Skanks over the summer.


**So, hey guys. I know I usually write about Puckleberry but this whole Quinn storyline has really just been on my mind nonstop since the premiere aired 2 days ago. Long story short, basically I feel like the Skanks are just ghetto alternate universe versions of Rachel, Mercedes and Zizes. This is what's come of it. A little glimpse into Quinn's Lost Summer.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Summer was in full swing all around Quinn Fabray. She was awoken most mornings by the neighbor's kids shouting and laughing in their back yard while playing around the pool. The sun streamed in through her open shades and she groaned disapproval. She knew her mom had come in to open the shades before she left for work in the morning.<p>

School had been out for a couple of weeks already and she hadn't talked to anyone since she'd left school grounds the last day of junior year. She just needed a break. The past two years had pretty much beat her spirit down. She was unhappy. Something her friends didn't quite seem to grasp as her phone beeped quietly on her nightstand. Quinn groaned again then rolled with exaggerated movements to grab for her phone to check the screen. It was another text from Santana. Quinn rolled her eyes and deleted the message without reading it.

Grudgingly she got out of bed. Her house was so much quieter now that her mom had been forced to go back into the work force. Not that there was ever much noise to fill these halls of her difficult adolescence anyway. Quinn basically just lounged around her house all day long. Sometimes she'd change out of her pajamas but most days she'd only leave her room to use the restroom and get a small snack.

Unfortunately there wasn't much in the way of a quick snack in the kitchen. _Guess a trip to Wal-Mart is in my future._ She hated Wal-Mart. Too many people. Especially during the summer. Stay at home moms with their kids and some with babies. Those are the ones that made Quinn want to hit something. The small children about the age that her daughter would be. She stopped that thought before it went any further. She was not going to have another one of _those_days.

Just as she knew it would be, Wal-Mart was packed. And loud. She wasn't really in the mood (was she ever?) for all this. Quickly grabbing a few boxes of granola bars she made her way to the check stand and waited for her turn. The woman in front of her had a baby in the cart. Quinn looked everywhere but at the small child in front of her. She could feel her muscles start to burn from flexing unconsciously. The child however wasn't to be ignored. The little boy kept trying to get her attention. He dropped his little fire truck 3 times before Quinn finally looked at him after the fourth time.

He flashed this bright half toothless smile her way and she couldn't help but grin back slightly. She knelt down to pick up the truck and handed back to him. "Here you go, little guy. Hang on to this. You might lose it." She said in a voice even softer than usual. He giggled at Quinn and it made her heart clutch tightly and she swallowed thickly while straightening up.

"NEXT!" The cashier at another check stand bellowed towards her. Quinn dashed quickly to the cashier before she could think about her baby again.

On the way out to her Mini, Quinn looked through her purse to find her keys when she heard someone trying to get her attention. "Hey! Excuse me. You!" She stopped on the sidewalk and looked to the girl asking her for a light for the cigarette poised in her fingers. "You got a light?" Quinn was startled at first. She never liked the idea of smoking. She actually thought it was pretty disgusting but since her parents had divorced her mother had taken up two vices, smoking and more drinking. She did happened to have a lighter in her purse though and handed it over to the small brunette with the wild tousled hair and features that reminded her of someone.

The brunette handed the lighter to the larger black girl who was probably intimidating to every other person she encountered but Quinn didn't feel threatened whatsoever. The third girl was off to the side seemingly uninterested in Quinn or that her friends were talking to her.

The brunette took a long drag from the cigarette as she appraised Quinn in her jean capris and flip flops and yellow tank top. Blowing the smoke out the oddly familiar brunette said, "I know you. You look familiar."

Quinn couldn't believe that she would see these three girls and not at least recognize them from somewhere. "Umm, I don't know. I go to McKinley…" she offered, unsure of why she was even still conversing with these girls.

It was the black girl's turn to look Quinn up and down. "Oh yeah. You got knocked up last year by that dude with the Mohawk, right?" In her head, Quinn's mouth was hanging open that someone she had just met would be so blunt. Outwardly, Quinn arched a perfect eyebrow and brought out the attitude that she hadn't used in a while.

"Yeah. So what?" The two girls smirked to each other.

"Ooh. This one's got fire." The brunette said as she popped her gum.

"You wanna hang here with us?" The girl, whom Quinn realized reminded her of Mercedes, asked.

Quinn took in the setting. _Do I want to stand outside of the Wal-Mart with these girls that I don't even know? Do I have anything better to do?_She shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah. Why not. You got one of those for me?" Quinn nodded towards the cigarette in the brunette's hand. She may think they were disgusting but she has smoked them before.

Belated, as the day went on, Quinn realized why she wasn't averse to hanging out with Mack, Sheila and Ronnie as she had come to know them. They all reminded her of three very strong personalities in the life she was trying to leave behind.

And thus was the beginning of Quinn Fabray's Lost Summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**Thanks to ThatIsRiddik for looking it over. I didn't end up going back and cleaning up, so it's kind of rough. Sorry about that.**


End file.
